This invention relates to electronic systems and more specifically to a method and system for displaying information using a transportable display chip.
The use of computers in our daily lives is steadily increasing. In fact, many people find it necessary to have computers with them when they travel so they can work while traveling on airplanes, trains, buses and even in their cars. Technology has increased to such an extent that where a portable computer of a few years ago weighed many pounds and had a very small and hard to read screen; the portable computer of today, such as a laptop or a personal digital assistant, weighs only a few pounds and may have large color displays. However, even these modern day computers suffer from some drawbacks. The displays, while larger and able to display color better than in the past, are hard to work with while trying to type on a plane, a train or on a bus. People seated near the user can see what the user is doing. The screens also require a lot of energy to power them Different ways to address this problem have been suggested. Some ways involve increasing the battery life of current laptops. This, however, does not solve the problems of using bulky screens while working on a plane or other cramped situations. Other ways involve using a display that can be mounted as goggles or eyeglasses. These displays tend to be bulky and do not work efficiently.
What is needed is a display system which while, small in size, appears to be large to the user and which will operate in a very efficient manner.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that a need has arisen for a method and system for displaying information using a transportable display chip in accordance with the teachings of the present invention. A transportable display chip is provided which substantially eliminates or reduces the disadvantages and problems associated with current display schemes.
In one embodiment of the present invention a system for displaying information using a display chip is disclosed. The system includes a controller array operable to send image data to a display array which is operable to display an image based on receiving the data. The display array also is comprised of a plurality of pixels, with each pixel having a memory operable to store more than one bit. In another embodiment, a display cell is disclosed. The display cell comprises a cell memory operable to store at least two bits of information, the memory cell is coupled to a display.
The present invention provides various technical advantages over current display schemes. For example, one technical advantage is that a plurality of bit values may be stored at the pixel itself. Another technical advantage is that bit values can be manipulated at or near the pixel. Other technical advantages may be readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions, and claims.